


Legos and Chopsticks

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal weekend afternoon for the Holmes-Watson household. Well...as normal as the household can get, which can have a whole different meaning to this family.</p><p>******By the way, "Amin mela lle" means "I love you" and "Uma" means "yes" in Elven. If it is not correct, please let me know I will change them to the correct translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legos and Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, I imagine them being rich so the stories based on my parentlock fanfics are non canon mostly.

  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy, early Saturday afternoon and Sherlock and John sat there, staring at Cybil playing with her Lego set that they bought her for getting a high score on a test and actually scoring the highest out of her entire class. They got her the Hobbit Lego set, well they actually got her 3 parts of it and al the characters. It was not that they were staring at her for playing with Legos. It was the fact that she was speaking elvish when playing with Legolas figure and they were amazed by this fact. Cybil looked up at them.

“Can I have a snack? What? ...Why are you both staring at me?” Cybil said.

“ _HOW_?” That was the only that John was able to say.

“How what?” Cybil asked.

“Cybil, honey,...how do you know Elven language?” Sherlock piped up.

“Research and practice? Why?” Cybil replied.

“Where did you research this on?” John asked.

“Online and read books...and I found an app that was free that had the language on it. I did tell you both about the app but I did not in to so much detail.” Cybil answered. Sherlock and John do not mind her getting apps for her Ipad as she asks first and lets them know. Cybil began to feel like she did something bad.

“...Did I do something bad?” Cybil asked, starting to shake.

“Oh, not at all, sweetheart! We are just very impressd that you know it at such a young age.” Sherlock explanied.

“Oh. Thanks!” Cybil said, smiling and feeling better. Both of them smiled.

“You're welcome, dear and yes, you can have a snack.” John said. Cybil nodded and got up from the floor to go to the kitchen.

“Cybil.” Sherlock piped up. Cybil stopped and turned to look at her Papa.

“Amin mela lle.” Sherlock said. Cybil's eye widened and a huge smile appeared across her face.

“You know Elvish, too?!” Cybil asked, happy to hear her Papa speaking the language

“Uma.” Sherlock replied. Cybil turned and went in to the kicthen, feeling all bubbly. Shelock turned to his husband, who was looking at him.

“She is not the only one with the app, John.” Sherlock said. John just looked at his husband for about 10 seconds before saying any thing.

“I love you, Sherlock.” John said.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said . John got up from his chair and walked over to the side of Sherlock and kissed him. Suddenly, they heard a tiny giggle and stopped to look. It was Cybil. She stopped a couple of seconds later. Both of themwere blushing.

“Oh, come on! It's adorable. Plus, you know that I love seeing my Daddies happy and in love. There is nothing wrong with kissing.” Cybil told them. Cybil then went back to where she was playing with her Legos and eating her snack, which was a handful of preztels and a small tupperware container cup of unsweetened applesauce (like the ones you buy at the store but they or basically John make it for her since she has stomach issues with certain kinds of food and or ingredients).

“How many more of the applesauces do we have?” John asked her.

“After this one? Two more. I do not mean to eat them so quickly.” Cybil replied.

“It's alright, darling. Thank you for letting me know. I'll make more next week.” John said.

“Okay. Though...I could have sworn there were four of them at least a couple of days ago and I have not eaten applesauce in about a week.” Cybil said. Suddenly, both of them looked at Sherlock, who's face was turned away.

“Papa! It is okay to eat them. They are for every one after all. I was just curious who ate it. Do not worry.” Cybil said. Sherlock looked at both of them.

“I know. I just forgot tell you both.” Sherlock said.

“It is okay.” Cybil said. Cybil ate a preztel and went back to playing her Legos. As Cybil was playing John, leaned over to Sherlock's and whispered.

“Talk Elvish to me.” John whispered. Sherlock looked at his husband.

“Oooo. Maybe later, my love.” Sherlock whispered back, knowing that John was trying to secretly be flirty.

“Pigs!” They heard Cybil said. Sherlock and John looked at her. Apparently, she was talking as one of the characters and one of the characters where one of the dwarves saw pigs or something, though, she had no pig legos. So, basically she did not heard what John or Sherlock were whispering to each other. They looked at each other again.

“Well, that was ironic.” Sherlock said.

“It really was. She is so smart. Just like her Papa.” John said.

“And sassy like her Daddy.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, I am not denying that. I _know_ she takes after me on that.” John said, being sassy. Sherlock did a sassy head roll at John and John giggled.

“Oh, I love you both.” John said.

“I love you, both, too.” Sherlock said.

“I love you both a lot as well!” Cybil piped up. They looked at her. Cybil did here that, though. They smiled.

“We love you, too, honey.” John said. Cybil got up, quickly walked over to her Dads and hugged them, smiling. Both of them looked down and her and hugged her back. They hugged for about a full minute before Cybil let go. Cybil wanted to say something but she was nervous to ask.

“Cybil, you can say it. We will not judge you.” Sherlock asked.

“...I was wondering..if you would play with me and my Legos.” Cybil asked nervously. Sherlock and John smiled.

“Of course, we will play Legos with you! Why would you think we would not?” Sherlock said.

“because you both are gorwn up and stuff.” Cybil said.

“Honey, just because we are adults does not mean we will not play with you. You just have to ask. If we are busy, we will make it up to you. Age does not define fun.” John told her. Cybil smiled.

“Well, are you busy now?” Cybil asked.

“Nope. So...you still want us to play?” Sherlock replied. Cybil smiled and nodded. Cybil went back over to legos once again. Sherlock and John sat down next to her about 10 seconds later. Cybil picked up two figures and handed one to each of them.

“Daddy, you be Bilbo. Plus, you and Bilbo something in common.” Cybil said, handing John the lego figure and then grabbing the other one to give to Sherlock.

“In what way?” John asked. Cybil looked at John with a serious look on her face.

“You both are sassy. _Very_ sassy.” Cybil said. Suddenly, both of them turned to look at Sherlock, who laying on the ground, laughing which also caused John to giggle.

“OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ..Cybil, you are the best Daughter in the whole world. That was just perfect” Sherlock said to her after he calmed down and looked at him.

“And you both are the greatest Dads in the whole world.” Cybil said. Sherlock smiled at her then got off of the ground as he looked at John, who was just looking at his husband.

“What?” Sherlock asked. John shooked his head a couple of times, smiling.

“You are so cute.” John said.

“I actually you both are.” Cybil piped up. Both of them looked at her, blushing.

“Hey. It's the truth.” Cybil said.

“She has a point.” Sherlock said. Cybil then held out a Thorin figure for her Papa.

“And you will be Thorin Oakenshield, Papa.” Cybil said, handing Thorin to Sherlock.

“Is there a reason why I am Thorin? I mean, I am just curious.” Sherlock asked. Cybil smiled.

“Because Thorin is Bilbo's lover.” Cybil said. Sherlock realized what she meant by that and smiled. Sherlock also realized that John had the Bilbo figure. To Cybil, Thorin and Bilbo are/were lovers.

“Awe! That's so sweet, Cybil.” John said. Cybil smiled.  
  
"It really is. Hey, I have an idea." Sherlock said.

"What is your idea?" John asked.

"If I can find some conventions around here, maybe all of use can attend on this summer. At least, for Cybil's first one it should within this area or a little bit out of town." Sherlock said.

"I can handle it. Plus, I do not like wandering around huge places. makes me a bit nervous so I like staying close." Cybil said.

"I do not see a problem with it. I can look it up tomorrow and see if there are any within a couple of hours from us." John said, smiling.

"Alright then. It's settled. We will go to a convention this summer." Sherlock said, smiling, too.

“Yay! Now...you guy remember the movies, right?” Cybil asked, getting back to the Legos.

“Of course.” Sherlock said.

“Okay because we are going to follow the movies as much as possible but we can add our own ideas and use our imaginations as well.” Cybil explained.

“Got it.” John said. All 3 of them played with the legos for about a couple of hours before deciding to call it a day with the legos. They helped Cybil put the legos in a container they got for this paticular playset. After, Cybil put the container in her room, she came back downstairs. She noticed John was gone.

“Where's Daddy?” Cybil asked.

“We quickly went out to get something for dinner. I was just about to tell you before you asked me.” Sherlock said.

“Oh okay. What is he getting?” Cybil asked another question. Sherlock knew but John wanted it to keep it a sursprise for her.

“I am not sure but I know you will like it.”

“Okay. ...Can I watch some TV?” Cybil asked.

“Go for it.” Sherlock said. Cybil crefully grabed the remote and turned on the TV. They watched an Avengers cartoon until John arrived back home.

“Daddy!” Cybil happily said.

“Sweetie!” John said. Sherlock loved when John and Cybil said and did things like that to each other. John walked by Sherlock and kissed the top of his head.

“And my love.” John said. Sherlock looked up at John.

“Darling.” Sherlock said, smiling. Sherlock looked forward again as John (as Cybil followed him) went in to the kicthen and put the stuff on the table. Sherlock came in a few seconds later. When John took out the containers of the bag, Cybil's face lit up and smile appeared on her face.

“Daddy got sushi!” Cybil said.

“Yep. I know how much you have been wanting it and to be honest, I have as well. Oh! I got chopsticks for you.”

“Thanks, Daddy! For both the sushi and the chopsticks.” Cybil said.

“You're welcome but actually...it was Papa's idea.” John said. Cybil looked up at Sherlock, who was looking at her, smiling.

“And thank you, Papa.” Cybil said.

“You are very welcome.” Sherlock said then looked at both of them.

“Well, who's hungry?” Sherlock asked.

“Me!” Both John and Cybil said.

“I'll grab the plates and cups. ” Sherlock said.

“I get the drinks and sliverware for Papa and I.” John said.

“And what do you both want me to do?” Cybil asked, wanting to help.

“Oh. Well, nothing really. You go and sit at the table, sweetheart. Papa and I got this. Thanks, though.” John said.

“You're welcome.” Cybil said back. A few minutes later, the three of them sat down and began to eat dinner, which is always a blast when it comes to Cybil. Sherlock and Cybil take about chopsticks, which was very interesting to John, who was listening to his 30+ year old husband talking to their 6-year-old daughter about the history of chopsticks and some aspects of Asian culture.

“I swear, you both should a write a book. With the imaginations you both have, it could be a best seller.” John piped up. Both of them looked at John.

“Nah! Though...that would be fun to do any way. With both of you.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John thought about it for a couple of seconds and smiled.

“You know, that does sound fun. A family project we can do and we can take our time with it. Not all books have to be done in a certain time frame.” Sherlock said.

“Very true. I am game for this, if you want to.” John said.

“And if Cybil wants to then I am as well.” Sherlock said.

“But I have school for 3 more months.” Cybil said.

“Oh, Cybil. We can go at your pace but you do not have to if you do not want to.” John explained.

“...Can I think on it?” Cybil asked then took a bite of some rice from her plate.

“Sure. Take your time. Plus, it is just an idea. We do nto have to do it nor you have to because Daddy and I think we should.” Sherlock said.

“Okay. I'll think about it then.” Cybil said. They fisnihed up eating their dinners and Cybil helped them clean up the table and do dishes.

All of them sat on the couch to do “Reading time” with their daughter, who can read high school level books. Tonight, they were starting on Hamlet. They read a whole act before calling it quits for the night. They usually do about 30-45 minutes of reading a night but they decided to do the whole act because they were having such a great time. Plus, it was Saturday so her bedtime was later on the weekends except for Sunday but only during the school year and up to a week before school starts. Around 10 o'clock, Cybil was finally in bed. John and Sherlock were in their room, doing a couple things. Sherlock also was teaching John some Elvish. He was able to teach John about 3 phrases and about 5 words before they began to talk about Cybil.

“You know, every day with our Daughter is so wonderful. I am glad that both of you are in my life.” John said.

“Same here, John. I love you both so much.” Sherlock said to his husband.

“I love you both so much, too. You both are my life.” John said back.

“And you both are mine, too.” Sherlock said back. Sherlock and John looked at each other, smiling and then kissed. When they stopped, they turned off the lamp and cuddled with each other in bed until they fell finally asleep for the night.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
